Hawaiian Vacation
by truthhurtsliesheal
Summary: Sequel to Raura: Talk Shows & Other Things and What Do I Have to Do... What happens when The Lynch Family plus the A & A cast take a vacation to Hawaii? RAURA all the way!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay! I finally finished this chapter, and it's pretty long too! :) That wasn't a long hiatus from the completion of the last story to the beginning of this story. I'm getting better at updating frequently! Well here it is...!  
**

* * *

A week and half had passed since everyone had dinner at the Lynch house. They were all getting ready to go to Hawaii next Saturday. Ross and Laura were standing in Laura's bedroom having a conversation.

"Wait so what you're telling me, is that in order for you to come to Hawaii with us, I have to have with you and your parents?" Ross asked trying to understand what Laura was saying.

"Yes, and don't sound so freaked out. I have dinner with you and your family all the time and it's not like this is your first time meeting them." Laura said trying to convince Ross to do it.

"Yeah but that was me meeting them as the kid that was going to be your costar not as the kid that's dating their daughter." Ross said and Laura laughed and then got serious again.

"Please do it" Laura said and then added, "for me."

Ross rolled his eyes and then smiled. "Fine for you, but if they kill me I want you to have my phone."

"Ugh fine." Laura said and Ross smiled at her. "Don't worry Vanessa's going to be there and they're going to love you."

"How do you know that?" Ross asked nonchalantly.

"Well I love you." Laura said and Ross wrapped his arms around Laura's waist.

"I love you too." Ross said and then he picked her up and started kissing her. Like most of their kisses it started out romantic then gradually got more passionate. Laura decided to break it up.

"Why did you stop?" Ross whined.

"Because you have to go home and get ready." Laura said before Ross put her down. "And dress decent."

"Whatever." Ross said jokingly and then he started walking towards Laura's door to leave. He walked out and less than ten seconds later Vanessa walked in.

"Laura, I'm so sorry but I can't come to the dinner thingy tonight." Vanessa said guilty.

"What why?"

"Lizzy just texted me saying that she wants to do some reshoots, we're going to be there all day and night. I'm sorry." Vanessa explained.

"No it's okay, I understand." Laura said. 'I hope this goes well.' She thought and then she layed down on her bed to take a nap before this dinner that she was so sure was going to be dreadful.

* * *

**Laura's P.O.V**

My mom and dad were in the dining room setting the table and I walked over to the door to let Ross in. He had flowers with him.

"Aw those are beautiful." I said and he smiled.

"They're not for you." Ross said and I started frowning.

"What?"

"They're for your mom." He said and I smiled at him. Now that I think about it, we smile way too much but I guess that's a good thing.

"Oh that's so sweet." I said and then I added "Are you ready?"

"Yeah I am." Ross said and I moved closer to him to fix his tie.

"You seem nervous." I said as I moved my hands up to fix his hair.

"What makes you say that?" He asks me.

"You're sweaty."

"Oh yeah, that's cause I walked here." Ross said.

"It's like a 45 second walk." I say and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Yeah but it's like 80 degrees outside." He says. I doubt it's that hot outside.

"Okay, I'll pretend I believe that." I say and then I grab his hand and walk with him to the dining room.

"Hey guys." My parents say at the same time.

"Hey." Ross says sounding extremely nervous. It was kind of cute. "These are for you."

"Aw Ross you're so sweet, thank you." My mom says all smiley. She took the flowers from him and went to go put them in a vase.

"I thought Vanessa was going to be here." Ross whispered to me.

"So did I, but something came up at the last minute." I whispered back.

Ross and I walked over to the table to sit down. Ross pulled out my chair for me and then I sat down and he sat down next to me. We all awkwardly looked at each other. I put my hand underneath the table to hold Ross's hand. He glanced over at me and smiled. It was quiet for a few minutes before Ross decided to break the silence.

"This dinner is really good." Ross said breaking the silence.

"Thank you so much." My mom said with a said with a smile.

"So how's Austin and Ally going?" My dad asked.

"Same old same old." I responded then I grabbed my iced tea and started drinking it.

"Any good story lines coming up?" He asked.

"Yeah there's a few." I said.

"We can't wait to see them." Dad said with a smile.

"Ross how are your parents?" Mom asked in soft voice.

"Their fine." Ross said nervously. I could tell he was getting even more nervous so I rubbed his hand underneath the table and he smiled.

"Stormie wants to open up a business." I said still trying to reduce the awkwardness.

"Really, what type of business?" Mom asked Ross.

"I don't know, well she doesn't know either. She either wants to open up a restaurant or a nail salon." Ross said and he still sounded nervous.

"Well whatever she decides to do that's good for her." Dad said and Ross started smiling.

"I hope this means I can get free food, or get my nails done for free." Mom said and Ross and I started laughing.

"Of course." He said sweetly.

"Hey I have an idea." Dad said and then he continued, "How about next time Mark and Stormie have dinner with us?"

"Absolutely not." I say and then my parents look at me. "I mean they're so busy and you guys are so busy and we're so busy, I don't think we could all have dinner together."

"Ross, you should ask your parents if they want to have dinner with us sometime." My mom says completely ignoring what I said. How rude?

"Uh okay. That sounds like fun." Ross says.

"Excellent." My mom says. "I'm gonna go bring out the dessert."

"I'll help you." Ross offers and my mom starts smiling.

"No sweetie it's okay, Jack can help me."

"Why me? Ross offered." Dad said before getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"Cause I don't want to disappoint them, they're your parents." Ross says in a low voice. Aww he's so cute.

"Aw."

"Yeah, hopefully we can get out of it and it'll just be our parents. I think I did good with this whole dinner thing."

"Yeah you did better than I thought. I thought that you were going to pass out from being so nervous." I said and then I started laughing. When I looked up at him he had a straight face.

"Sorry." I said and he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"It's okay." I said and then my parents walked in to the room.

"Guys we had a slight problem." My mom said.

"What is that?" I asked.

"I kind of, sort of, burnt the pie I was making." Dad said slowly.

"That's okay." Ross said politely.

"So how about we watch a movie instead?" Mom suggested.

"No." I said too quickly.

"Why not?" She asked. "Ross don't you think watching a movie is a good idea." Great she's bringing him into this.

"Yeah, we should watch The Lion King." Ross suggested. I swear I think my mom's eyes just lit up because she got really excited.

"That's my favorite movie, let's go." She said and she grabbed Ross's hand and dragged him to the living room.

"Well your mom sure likes him." Dad said and I smiled.

"I know. What about you?"

"Yes he seems nice."

"So does that mean I can go to Hawaii with him and his family, and my castmates?" I asked sounding a bit too happy.

"Of course you can." He said and I jumped up and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, thank you thank you." I half said, half yelled.

"I'm gonna go get your mom before I lose my wife and you lose your boyfriend." Dad said joking around and I started laughing. Before I knew it Ross was back in the dining room with me.

"Did you get sick of my mom yet?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and he sat down next to me.

"No. Your dad sent me in here to see you. I was trying to watch The Lion King." He said and I started laughing.

"He said I can go to Hawaii with you guys." I said and Ross's eyes lit up.

"Really?" Ross asked.

"Yes." I said happily.

* * *

After hanging out with Laura for a while Ross decided to go home and get changed and then was taking off his shirt in the living room when his siblings walked in.

"So Ross how was dinner with the in laws?" Riker asked and Rydel and Rocky laughed.

"It went good, I guess." Ross said before walking over to the bathroom and throwing his shirt in the hamper. Then walking back into the living room.

"Oh tell me you didn't say something stupid." Rydel says nervously.

"We barley talked, we basically looked at each other for the whole time, it was kind of awkward."

"Was Vanessa there?" Riker asked.

"No she wasn't, she had something else to do so she wasn't there." Ross said and then there was a knock on their door.

"I'll go get it." Rocky said walking over to the door.

"Next time you have a family dinner with Laura's family, invite me but make sure Vanessa is there." Riker said with a smile.

"I'd laugh if I thought you were joking." Ross said and he bent down to fix his socks.

"Hey LaurLaur." Riker said, and Ross got up.

"Hey guys." Laura said before moving her eyes to Ross. "Wow, that's a nice site to see." Ross smirked and winked at her.

"What are you doing here?" Ross asked walking over to her and putting his arm around her.

"I got you a gift and I wanted to give it to you." Laura said.

"Aw that's so sweet. What did you get us?" Ryland asked and Laura made a face.

"Uh well you see I um…"

"He's just kidding." Ross said and Laura did a sigh of relief.

"Oh okay." She said and then Ross grabbed her hand and pulled her off to his room.

"So what did you get me?" Ross asked a little too excitedly.

Why are you so excited? It's just a shirt from Hollister." Laura said with a giggle. "It's a thanks for making it through a dinner with my parents gift."

Ross took the bag that Laura had and opened it. He pulled out a pink Hollister shirt and he started smiling.

"I love it." Ross said and then he pulled Laura into a hug and she hugged him back. After they let go she pulled away and looked at him up and down.

"Is there a reason why you're shirtless?" Laura asked biting her lip.

"I was in the middle of getting undressed but if my shirtlessness is having an inappropriate effect on you, I'll put a shirt." Ross said with a smirk and Laura rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh shut up." Laura said and she tried to playfully pushed him. Before she could succeed he grabbed. Her arms and playfully through her on his bed. She was laughing a little. Then he got on top of her and started tickling her. Laura started laughing so loudly that Ross took his hand and cover her mouth. He stopped tickling her and uncovered her mouth. She was out of breath from laughing so much.

"I'm gonna get you for that." Laura jokingly said.

"Really, you're gonna get me for that?" Ross said obviously not believing her.

"Shut up." Was her reply and Ross started laughing cause that made him think that he won.

"I'm gonna go home so I can start packing." Laura said and Ross started whining. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Why can't you stay here?"

"Cause I told my parents that I was just stopping by and that I was gonna come home."

"Tell them you wanna stay."

"Fine but if they ask I'm slept in Rydel's room." Laura said and Ross started laughing. Then she added, "I'm being serious."

"Okay okay." Ross said and then he started to get off of her but she pulled him back down. "Whoa someone's feisty. If you wanted me to stay all you had to do was say so."

"I want you to stay." Laura said with a smile and Ross returned the smile. She pulled out her phone and started texting. "I'm texting my mom to tell her I'm staying here."

"Okay." Ross said. After Laura finished typing her message to her to her mom ross started kissing her. It was sweet and full of real emotion. A minute later Laura's phone vibrated. She opened her phone and went to the message. "What did she say?"

"She said okay but sleep in Rydel's room or on the couch." Laura said

"Well that's not going to happen."Ross said. He laughed then he started kissing her again.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was the first chapter, I am so excited for you guys to read the upcoming chapters. By the way I don't think Stormie really wants to open up a business I just put that in there for conversation (I got the idea from watching My Wife and Kids) and I named Laura's dad Jack (Don't ask why). Anyways review and let me know what you want to happen. I have one idea, and I think it would be like PERFECT but I'm not sure yet! Hahaha I'll figure it out. Oh and do you guys have any Thanksgiving plans? I'd love to hear what you guys are doing! :)**

**Preview of the next chapter**

**"Oh my god, this is amazing." Rocky said excitedly.**

**"Look at those waves, we have got to surf." Riker said.**

**"Let's go." Ross said in an extremely hyper tone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: xoElle23- PM me how to do the Beta cause I don't know how. haha Also part of the reason for the bad grammar is the spell check thingy on Microsoft word /: the other part is when I proofread sometimes I don't see the grammatical errors. So yeah help me with the Beta thing, if you don't mind (:  
**

* * *

It was the day before their flight to Hawaii was taking off, and everyone decided to spend the night at the Lynch house. Vanessa, Laura, Calum, and Raini all stayed there. Needless to say Mark and Stormie had to bring out the old air mattresses. Most of the night consisted of Riker and Calum flirting with Vanessa and trying to get her attention, while everyone else hung out. They were in the living room watching a movie. Laura snuggled in Ross's arms, Raini laying on Laura's legs, and Calum on Raini. Laura had fell asleep so Ross decided to carry her back to his room.

"You're going to carry her?" Riker asked in shock.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that? I mean she only weighs like 90 pounds so it's not like she's heavy." Ross whispered then added, "I'm tired too, I think I'm gonna go to sleep too."

"Okay goodnight." Rydel said with a slight smile.

"Goodnight." Everyone else said.

"Night guys." Ross said and then he walked to his room with Laura still in his arms.

"I really wish the fans knew that they were together. I want to tell them about how cute that was." Raini said with a sigh.

"I know right. Is it wrong that I fangirl everytime I see them together?" Rydel said.

"Not at all, I do the same thing." Vanessa said nonchalantly.

"They're just so adorable." Raini added.

"Yeah they are. I would've made her walk though." Rocky said and Riker and Vanessa laughed.

"And that's why you don't have a girlfriend." Rydel said with a smile.

* * *

Everyone spent the rest of their night preparing to go Hawaii and talking about how amazing Hawaii was going to be. The next day had come faster than they anticipated. All of them were on the plane bracing themselves for the 5 ½ hour flight. The flight wasn't as bad as everyone thought it would be. Most of them slept through it (Rydel, Ryland, Rocky, Raini, Calum Mark and Vanessa), while the others (Ross, Laura, Stormie and Riker) kept themselves occupied by playing games. Once they got off the flight, Mark and Stormie decided to go to the hotel to check in, while everyone else decided to go to the beach. Riker, Rocky and Ross grabbed their surfboards in hopes of seeing waves big enough for surfing.

"Oh my god, this is amazing." Rocky said excitedly.

"I wish Ratliff could've come with us." Ross said with a sigh. "It's a shame that he's missing all of this."

"It's so sweet how he wanted to be with Kelly for their four year anniversary. But it would be more fun if he was here." Laura said.

"Yeah but on the bright side, Vanessa got to come with us." Calum said with a smile and Vanessa smiled back at him. Riker rolled his eyes at this and Ross and Laura gave each other knowing looks.

"Look at those waves." Riker said pointing out towards the water.

"Hey! While the guy's surf why don't we go find Mark and Stormie and help them bring our bags to the room." Raini suggested.

"Okay." Rydel and Vanessa said at the same time.

"Yo look at how big that wave is." Rocky said pointing in the same direction Riker pointed at.

"Let's go." Ross said in an extremely hyper tone.

"Be careful, and where sunscreen." Laura said in a concerned tone.

"Stop nagging me." Ross said and there were giggles from everyone after he said this. Laura raised her eyebrow at him and then he added, "Love you."

Laura rolled her eyes at him like how she usually did when he said something stupid. Even though she rolled her eyes at him she couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too." Laura said sweetly and Ross kissed her cheek.

"Awwww!" Raini, Rydel, and Vanessa all said at the same time. Ross and Laura both rolled their eyes at that and then turn backed to each other.

"I'll see you later." Ross said and then he went off with Riker and Rocky. Laura started shaking her head.

"Boys." Laura, Raini, Rydel and Vanessa said simultaneously.

After the girls helped Stormie and Mark with the bags, they decided to head back to the beach where the boys were.

Laura sat down on her beach towel, and layed down Then she remembered she forgot to put on sunscreen before leaving the hotel so she pulled out a bottle of it from her bag.

"Ross, can you put this sunscreen on my back?" Laura said.

"Okay." Ross said with a smile.

Ross took the sunscreen from Laura's hand and squirted on her back and started rubbing it. Then he got bored and decided to start squirting faces on her back.

"Nice job." Rocky said causing everyone to start laughing.

"What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing…" He lied and then everyone started laughing again, especially Raini who looked like she was about to pass out. Laura turned around at him with her eyebrow raised.

"Are you using the sunscreen to draw pictures?" Laura asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Wow she's really smart." Riker said and Laura smiled at him.

"Don't tell me you're mad." Ross said and Laura smiled like she was up to something.

"I'm not. But since you got to work on your artistic skills, I think I'll work on mine as well." Laura said grabbing the bottle of sunscreen. She turned around and squirted a silly face on his chest and stomach.

Ross froze and looked down at Laura's "art" work. Laura smiled at him mischievously while trying to refrain from laughing. Everyone else decided not to hold back and they started laughing harder than they were laughing before. Then he looked up at her and gave her an expression that said "revenge".

"Laura, I don't think you should've done that." Riker said through his laughter.

"Should I run now?" Laura said biting her lip.

"Yeah you should." Ross said and Laura's eyes widen running away from him.

He chased her into the water, washing their sunscreen art off. When he caught her in the water he picked her up tossed her into the water. Laura sunk under the water. When Ross didn't see her come back up he was got nervous, "LaurLaur?" he called. Laura came up from the water behind Ross and jumped on his back from behind. The surprise attack caused him to fall into the water, bringing them both down. They got up and started having a splash fight. Ross grabbed Laura and pulled her into his arms. He looked down at her. She decided to pull him into a kiss.

While this is going on everyone else is laughing and then when they stopped fighting Calum, Vanessa and Riker decided to head back to the hotel to go get something to eat.

Laura and Ross finally made their way back to everyone else and sat down next to Raini.

"Did you get your revenge?" Rocky asked.

"I sure did." Ross said with a satisfied smile.


	3. Chapter 3

The gang was back at the hotel hanging out and enjoying each other's company. Everyone had showered except for Laura who was in there right now, Rydel, Raini, Mark and Stormie were in the hotel living room watching a movie. While everyone else had went out to explore the island of Hawaii. After being in the bathroom for about 45 minutes, Laura finally came out dressed.

"Where did everyone go?" Laura asked sitting on the couch next to Ross. Ross couldn't help but notice how Laura was holding her side when she walked over to the couch and even when she sat down.

"Well Riker invited Vanessa to go on a walk somewhere and Calum probably went to sabotage. Then everyone else went to the boardwalk thingy." Raini said.

"So it's just us five." Rydel said.

"Oh interesting." Laura said sounding completely uninterested and in pain.

"What's wrong?" Ross asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." She said but there was something about her tone that led him to believe that she was lying. So he gave her a look and then she decided to say what was wrong. "My stomach hurts."

"Are you hungry?" Stormie asked.

"No, it's not that. It just hurts and I don't know why."

"Maybe we should take you to the doctor." Mark suggested.

"Thanks but it's not that serious, I'll be fine." Laura said with a slight smile.

"Are you sure?" Ross asked, sounding really concerned.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Ross keep an eye on her." Stormie said and Laura laughed a little but it hurt to laugh so she stopped.

"Stormie, I promise I'm okay or I will be at least." Laura said sounding a little unsure.

"Whatever you say." Ross said still not believing that she was okay.

"I'm gonna go to sleep. I'm really tired, goodnight guys." Laura said with a smile.

"Goodnight." Everyone said in unison.

Laura went back to the room that she was sharing with Raini, Vanessa and Rydel and layed down in one of the beds.

"Aren't you going to go with her?" Mark asked.

"Why? I mean I don't think I should, she looks like she's in a lot of pain and she looks tired." Ross said sounding worried.

"You should go to make sure that she's okay." Raini said.

"Okay, okay. I'm going." Ross said and he followed Laura's path to the room.

Ross walked into the room and saw Laura laying down, he smiled because she looked so innocent. He slowly walked over to the bed she was in and layed down next to her.

"Are you okay?" Ross asked.

"Yes." Laura said, but it was evident that she was lying.

"Liar." Ross said half teasingly and half seriously.

"It hurts really bad and I don't know why." Laura said and Ross started rubbing her stomach and she smiled. "You're so sweet."

"Aww I know." Ross said with a smile and he moved the hand that was rubbing her stomach up to her head. "You're hot."

"Thanks." Laura said sounding confused and Ross started laughing.

"No I didn't mean hot like hot, I meant hot like a fever."

"Oh." Laura said feeling stupif for not realizing what he meant.

"Yeah but you're still hot." Ross said with a smirk.

"Not looking like this."

"You look beautiful." Ross said and Laura started blushing. "But you blush way too easily."

"I love you." Laura said in response.

"I love you too. Hey remember when you used to try to hook me up with other girls?"

"Yes, and it never worked out because you'd find something wrong with everyone."

"Because none of them were you." Ross said and then added, "The one girl you tried to hook me up with had a sweating problem, then the other then other one had the B.O problem, then…"

"Okay I get it, why are you bringing that up?" Laura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I just think it's funny that you tried to hook me up with other girls and then you ended up being my girlfriend."

"I guess that is pretty ironic. Remember when we went to Las Vegas last year and your mom was convinced we got married." Laura said and they both started laughing but Laura stopped when her stomach started hurting again. Laura grabbed her side when it started hurting and Ross put his hand on hers.

"Maybe you should go to sleep." Ross suggested.

"Yeah that's what I'm going to do."

"Goodnight." Ross said and then he kissed her forehead and got up to leave.

"Wait you're leaving?"

"Yeah, you said you're going to go to sleep."

"Yeah but I want you to stay."

"Okay." Ross said and he layed back down. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she moved her head to his chest.

* * *

Ross and Laura woke up still together. It was about 9:30 in the morning. Laura could've sworn that Ross would have left in the middle of the night and Vanessa would have taken his place but that didn't happen. She glanced over at the other bed in the room which was empty and made up. Laura sat up, and then she realized that she didn't have anymore pains in her stomach/abdomen area. She looked to her right expecting Ross to still be sleeping but he was staring at her.

"How's your stomach?" Ross asked.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." Laura said, then she attempted to get up but Ross pulled her back and she started laughing.

"And where did you think you were going?" Ross said while Laura was still laughing.

"Ya know Vanessa's probably mad because you took her spot." Laura whispered and she started stroking her hand through Ross's hair.

"Let her be mad." Ross said and Laura giggled a little before he added, "I'm pretty sure she could've slept with Riker or Calum."

"Let's go see where everyone is." Laura said.

They walked into the kitchen together hand in in hand. A chorus of goodmornings went around and then Vanessa turned around and gave Ross the death glare. Laura smirked at Vanessa's actions because she saw it coming. They've lived together for almost 17 years now, so Laura knew Vanessa like thet back of her hand.

"Ross, I have a bone to pick with you." Vanessa said half laughing.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep in your bed, it was all Laura's fault. She told me to stay and how could I leave?" Ross said and everyone started laughing.

"Simple, you get up and walk out." Vanessa said.

"I couldn't do that because I love her so much." Ross said and then a chorus of "Aws" went around, while Laura started smiling.

"Okay Laura, now I see why you can't stay mad at him for long." Vanessa said.

"I know right. I hate it because he always used that to his advantage." Laura said with a pout and everyone laughed at her. "Oh wait where did you sleep at?"

"She shared the bed with me and Raini." Rydel said.

"Oh and I heard about your stomach, are you okay?" Vanessa said.

"Yeah, I feel much better. I almost started crying because it hurt so much last night."

"I thought those were tears." Ross said with a smirk and Laura playfully pushed him.

"Well we're glad you're feeling better." Stormie said.

"Thank you." Laura said.

"Where's everyone else?" Ross asked.

"They all went surfing. They invited me but I told them that surfing wasn't my thing. Calum said.

"Aw man. They should've waited for me." Ross whined.

"And on that note, I'm going to get something to eat." Laura said and she turned around to walk to the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I wrote this chapter two days ago but since I was away at my aunts house I couldn't upload it. I'm upset that I wasn't able to get it up before Thanksgiving was over because I wanted to wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving. I hope you all had fun and ate a lot (I sure did) Haha Anyways, what's wrong with Laura? Anyone want to guess what the real reason behind her stomach pain is? By the way xoElle23, you're awesome for offering to help(: Oh and lastly I've got a lot of PM's from people wanting to know my twitter. Well its: aandalover so follow me and I'll follow you back!(: Alright see ya later, Ally-gators...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A few people who PM'd me and reviewed got the answer right. So yay for you guys, in the next chapter I'll shout out the people who reviewed and got the answer right. Also I kind of had a feeling you guys would think she's pregnant. I don't think so she is, but who knows? Well I know but yeah that's a secret. ;) haha! So yeah review and let me know what you guys think. Also if you got stories you want me to check out, feel free to tell me. :)**

* * *

Laura had come back to the table with half a bagel, orange juice, and a packet of Gogurt. She sat down at the table in between Ross and Rydel. Ross looked at the packet of gogurt and rolled his eyes.

"I didn't know they had Gogurt here." Ross said, slightly intrigued.

"They don't. I brought them." Laura responded.

"I'm not surprised. You would bring Gogurt on a vacation." Ross said, causing Raini and Calum to giggle.

"Remember on set that day when she ran out of Gogurt and she had a fit?" Raini asked, and Ross started laughing. Laura chose to ignore their laughter and focused on eating her food.

"That was hilarious. Or what about the time when she tried to kill Garron because he ate her last slice of pizza?" Calum said, and Rydel and Mark started laughing.

"You tried to kill Garron because he ate your last slice of pizza?" Mark asked slowly.

"I did not try to kill him! I just needed to let him know that taking my pizza wasn't okay." Laura said, still focusing on eating.

"No no no- the best was when she got lost on our lot and ended up on the Jessie set." Ross said. Raini and Calum started laughing really hard.

"Oh my gosh, that was the funniest thing ever." Raini said through her laughter.

"I didn't think it was that funny." Laura mumbled. Ross put his hand on hers; she looked up at him and smiled.

"Laura, how did you get lost?" Rydel asked through her laughter.

"We had an early call time and it was like 6:30 in the morning."

"Wow! And I always thought that you were smart." Mark said in a joking manner.

After Mark said that Laura covered her mouth and ran in the direction of the bathroom.

"Laura, I was just kidding!"

Raini figured out why Laura really left and she went after her. Raini opened the door to the bathroom and found Laura sitting on the floor vomiting. Raini walked over to her to make sure that she was okay. She used one hand to hold Laura's hair back, and used the other one to rub her back. After about two minutes she was finished. Laura got up, flushed the toilet, and went to the sink to brush her teeth.

"Thank you." Laura said while brushing her teeth.

"No problem." Raini said with a smile. "Your stomach is hurting and you're throwing up. Laura what's going on with you?"

"I honestly don't know. Maybe I got food poisoning." Laura suggested before spitting into the sink for the last time. She got on her tippy toes to get the mouthwash from the medicine cabinet.

"I hope you're okay." Raini said while Laura was in the middle of gargling.

"Thanks Raini." Laura said with a smile and then she spit the mouthwash out.

The two ladies went back to where everyone else was and Laura sat down in the spot she sat at before.

"Laura, I was just kidding." Mark said with a smile and Laura giggled.

"That's not why I left. I had to throw up." Laura said and everyone looked at her with concern. "I'm fine now though."

"Are you sure?" Rydel asked.

"I'm positive." Laura said. "Hey guys let's go swimming."

Everyone looked at Laura with stunned faces and raised eyebrows. None of them could believe that someone who was just vomiting was suggesting a physical activity. They thought that she would want to go lay down or something but she suggested to go swimming.

"No, you can't go swimming when you're sick." Ross said.

"Yeah I can, I'll be fine!" Laura said crossing her arms.

"No. You'll get sicker."

"Fine, then I'll sit there and watch you swim. I can work on my tan." Laura said. She just wanted an excuse to not stay in the hotel room all day. She knew that if she didn't come up with something, they would try to make her stay there.

"Uh… okay." Ross said finally giving in.

"Let's go put our swimming stuff on and meet at the pool in 15 minutes." Stormie suggested, and everyone nodded their heads.

"Sounds good." Calum said.

And with that they all went to their rooms to find something to wear to the pool. Laura put on her red bikini but put a romper over it so she didn't have to walk through the hotel like that. She was still feeling extremely sick and nauseas, not to mention that the pain in her stomach area had come back. Even though she was in a lot of pain, she wasn't going to let on that she was in pain. She didn't want to ruin everyone's vacation with her problems.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I really liked how this chapter came out. I split this chapter into two different chapters because it was really long, so I'm going to shout out the people who got the answer right in the next chapter. Anyways here's chapter 5, enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

After everyone had come back from the pool they all decided to shower and watch T.V. By the time they had finished surfing Riker, Ryland, and Rocky had finally come back after surfing all day.

"So when are we having dinner?" Rocky asked.

"You're always hungry Rocky." Rydel said, shaking her head. Vanessa laughed.

"I'm the same way on set. I eat in between takes all the time." Vanessa said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, on-set food is the best." Ross said, and Laura giggled. She was still feeling nauseous and sick but nobody really noticed because she played it off so well. That's how good of an actress she was. While everyone was talking she was trying to eat M &M's.

"I know right? And it's free- talk about amazing." Raini said.

"That's one of the best parts about being on a T.V show." Calum said and the whole Austin and Ally cast and Vanessa started laughing.

"That explains why Ross likes getting to work early." Riker said.

"Exactly, so I can be first in line for breakfast. The pancakes on set are so good." Ross said exaggerating the word good.

"I want to be on a T.V show now." Rocky said with a pout.

"Why?" Riker asked.

"The food, duh." Rocky said, and everyone started laughing,

The nauseous feeling that Laura was having came back and she felt like she had to throw up again. So she got up and ran to the bathroom just like she had done this morning. Everybody looked around trying to figure out why she left. Then Vanessa and Raini realized why. Vanessa followed her this time and instead of Raini.

"Is she throwing up again?" Calum asked curiously.

"Yeah, I think so. I helped her this morning so now it's Vanessa's turn." Raini said and a joking manner.

"Dang, that's the second time today." Stormie said.

A moment of silence past by while they all contemplated what could be wrong with Laura. They all thought the same thing and then they turned their heads and looked at Ross.

"What did I do?" Ross asked completely oblivious to what everyone was thinking.

"Dude, is she pregnant?" Riker asked and Ross's eyes got big.

"No." Ross said in a duh voice.

"Then why is she so sick?" Rocky asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, I'm not a doctor." Ross said then continued, "All I know is that she's definitely not pregnant."

"Are you sure?" Mark asked raising his eyebrow like Rocky did.

"I've never been more sure about anything." Ross said as Vanessa was coming back to sit down. "Where's Laura?"

"She went to lay down. I told her I'd come get her when we were going to eat." Vanessa said and Ross got up and went to the room where Laura was. "What did I say?"

"Nothing , he probably went to go check on her." Rydel said.

"Is she pregnant?" Riker asked.

"Um, I don't think so." Vanessa said.

"Well Ross says that she's not so I believe him." Calum said.

"Plus if she was pregnant, I'm pretty sure she would've told me or Vanessa." Raini said.

"Well pregnancy seems like the only logical answer to why she's been nauseous and why her stomach is hurting her." Riker said.

"Not necessarily. She could have food poisoning." Rydel said.

"Oh yeah, I guess that's a possibility." Rocky said.

** Meanwhile…**

"LaurLaur are you okay?"

"Well besides the whole being nauseous thing, I'm fine." Laura said and Ross rubbed her stomach like he did last night.

"You know they think you're pregnant?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. We were like sitting there trying to figure out what was wrong with you then all of a sudden everyone's looking at me like I did something wrong." Ross said and Laura started laughing.

"Well if I was pregnant technically it would be all your fault."

"No it wouldn't, it would only be half of my fault."

"Hmm. You have a point." Laura said and Ross laughed at her.

"You look really pale."

"I'm always pale."

"No, I mean like you look really sick. I think you should let my mom and dad take you to the hospital."

"We only have like another five days here. I'll go to the doctors when we get back. I promise." Laura said with a smile. Ross smiled back at her and then pulled her onto his lap. She started giggling.

"You are a really stubborn person." Ross said and Laura laughed. "And a really little person."

"Not all of us can take HGH pills and become freakishly buff."

"This is all natural."

"Yeah, I'm sure it is." Laura sarcastically.

"You know if you weren't sick, I'd throw you back down on the bed."

"I guess there is a good thing about being sick."

"Don't worry; I'll take care of you." Ross said.

"You don't have to do that."

"I know, but I'm doing it anyway because I love you."

"I love you too." Laura said and she leaned into kiss him but when someone turned the knob to come into the room, she stopped.

"Stormie said to come get you guys because we're going downstairs to eat dinner." Vanessa said calmly.

"Okay." Laura said getting off of Ross. "Let's go."

"You're going to go eat after you just got done puking?" Ross asked raising his eyebrow at her like he usually did.

"Yes, I'm hungry."

They were all sitting at the hotel restaurant waiting for their food to arrive and having casual conversations. Laura seemed okay but she really wasn't. A few minutes after they had arrived she starting feeling the pain in her stomach again, but this time it was way worse than it was when she first started having the pain.

"Um, I have to use the bathroom." Laura said and everyone looked at her with concern. "I don't have to throw up this time. I really have to use it."

"Okay." Everyone said, and with that she got up and made her way to the lobby to look for a bathroom. Once she found one she used it then came out of the stall. She looked at her stomach which looked like it was getting bigger, kind of like she was bloated but she wasn't. After looking at herself she washed her hands and left the bathroom to go back to the restaurant.

Laura was walking through the hotel lobby trying to find her way back to the restaurant when she bumped into another person. They turned around and looked at her. It was a boy, around 5 feet 9 inches tall, tan, kind of good looking. He smiled at her.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you. I was just walking and I didn't see you. It was a total accident." Laura babbled but the boy interrupted her.

"It's okay. Where were you trying to go?"

"I'm looking for the restaurant. I was there, then I had to go to the bathroom and now I'm trying to figure how to get back there." Laura explained.

"Well you have to walk down that hallway, make a left, walk straight for a little while, and then make a right and it should be like right in front of you." The guy explained to her.

"Thank you so much." Laura said and she went to walk away, but the guy's voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Hey, are you eating there alone? Cause if you are I'll come eat with you." The guys said sounding charming.

"Sorry, I have a boyfriend. But if you want to meet somebody you should meet my friend Rydel, I think you'd like her."

"Um okay. Is she here with you ? Can you introduce me to her later?"

"Yeah sure." Laura said and the guy started pulling out a pen.

"I'm going to write down my number and you call me when you want to introduce us. Oh and I didn't catch your name. What is it?"

"Laura. What's yours?"

"Jayden." He said, and he finished writing his number done and handed it to Laura. "Here you go, and thanks so much. Especially since we just met and everything."

"No problem." Laura said before her stomach pain got worst. She lost her balance and started falling forward. She would've fallen on the floor if Jayden hadn't caught her. He wrapped his arms around her to catch her and then he tried to sturdy her to make sure she was balanced.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just felt a little dizzy." Laura said and then she saw Ross walking in the direction of her and Jayden. "Thanks for catching me."

"No problem."

"I'm going to head back to the restaurant, how about I call you tomorrow?"

"Sounds good."

"See ya." He said and with that he walked off in another direction. Then Laura started walking towards Ross.

"Laura, I can't believe you did that."

"Did what?"

"You took some other guys number and then he had his arms around you." Ross said sounding half jealous and half hurt.

"Ross, it's not what it looks like." Laura said still trying to recover from the agonizing pain in her stomach.

"Then what was it like?" Ross asked and Laura didn't respond. "See that's exactly what it was like."

Laura was doubled over, trying to keep her balance so she couldn't respond. "Laura?"

She tried to grab his shirt so that she wouldn't fall but it was too late, she fell on the floor with a loud thud, and everyone looked over at them and the manager started walking over to them.

"Laura. Laura, are you okay?" Ross asked and Laura grabbed her stomach. She was moaning and groaning in pain.

"What's wrong?" The manager asked.

"I don't know, just call 911." Ross said in a panic. The guy ran back over to his desk and did what he was told.

* * *

**A/N: *gasp* What's going to happen next? **


	6. Chapter 6

Ross was nervously pacing around the ER when everyone rushed in, in a panic.

"What's going on?" Everyone said at the same time.

"Um, I don't know. They just said she was having tests done or something like that." Ross said, sounding panicky.

"Oh my gosh, is she going to be okay?" Vanessa asked.

"I don't know." Ross said, sounding upset and Vanessa started crying. Ross pulled Vanessa into his arms and rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

"Family of Laura Marano?" The doctor said, and Stormie, Mark, Ross and Vanessa walked over to him.

"That's us." Stormie said.

"What's wrong with her?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, we did tests and found out that she had appendicitis and her appendix ruptured. So now she's in surgery having an appendectomy." He said.

"So she's going to be okay, right?" Ross asked.

"It looks like she'll be fine, but we can't be sure until after the procedure is done."

"Okay, thank you." Stormie said.

"You're welcome." He walked back through the doors he used to come in to the E.R.

Stormie, Mark, Vanessa and Ross walked back over to the others.

"What's going on?" Raini asked, sadness evident in her voice.

"Laura had appendicitis and her appendix ruptured, so now she's in surgery." Stormie said.

"I hope she's okay." Rydel said.

"Yeah that's crazy. Imagine how much pain she had to be in." Riker said.

"I know how she feels. The same thing happened to me when I was in high school." Calum said.

"It happened to you and you're okay, so Laura should be okay too right?" Raini said, sounding a little unsure.

"I hope so." Riker said.

"How about you guys go back to the hotel? I'll call you when she's out of surgery." Stormie suggested.

"I'm staying." Ross said.

"Me too." Vanessa said.

"Okay, you guys stay and we'll go back to the hotel." Mark said.

They had gone back to the hotel and were sitting in their hotel room, trying to keep their mind off of Laura. All of them kept thinking about whether or not she was okay. While at the hospital Stormie, Ross, and Vanessa were sitting there waiting to hear something. A good hour and a half passed before the doctor came out saying Laura was out of surgery. He walked them to the room that they had moved Laura to. She was still unconscious, but they decided to sit and wait for her to wake up.

Stormie and Vanessa had gone downstairs to the cafeteria to get coffee because they were getting tired. Ross was sitting in the chair in Laura's room. He was looking at her unconscious body when all of a sudden she started moving. Her eyes popped open and she started looking around.

"Where am I?" Laura said, looking around.

"You're in the hospital." Ross said, getting up and walking to her bed. Laura turned her head to see where the voice was coming from.

"What happened?"

"Your appendix ruptured so you had emergency surgery."

"What? My appendix ruptured? Wait, I had appendicitis?"

"Yep, you don't remember anything that happened?"

"I remember us fighting in the hotel lobby and then I fell on the ground. I don't remember anything after that."

"Well you doubled over and fell to the ground and then the manager called 911 and they brought you here."

"Really? Where is everyone?"

"My mom and Vanessa are downstairs getting coffee and everyone else went back to the hotel. They're waiting for my mom to call them."

"Oh, okay. And for the record, I wasn't flirting with that guy. I was trying to hook him and Rydel up so he gave me his number and I was going to call him tomorrow so that he could meet her."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Laura said with a slight smile and Ross kissed her forehead. "You know there is a good thing about this whole thing…"

"What's that?"

"Now everyone knows that I'm not pregnant." Laura said and Ross started laughing.

"I guess that is a good thing." He said sitting on the bed next to her. "What would our baby look like?"

"I'm picturing a new born with muscles and hazel eyes." She said, and he kissed her in response.

"And what if she's a girl?"

"She'd have blonde hair and dimples."

"I think she'd have your hair."

"Probably but I want her to have yours." She said. Ross smiled and in response she smiled back.

"After you get dressed I want to see your scar." Ross said randomly.

"That was random, but fine you can see my scar if you want to. Wait, why do you want to see it?"

"Cause sometimes the scar looks like a star and it would be awesome."

"Yeah, it would be awesome. Besides all the pain I was in to get this scar and not to mention the surgical staples that are going to have to be removed." Laura said and Ross rolled his eyes and laughed at her.

"Well look on the bright side."

"What's the bright side?"

"You have a super-hot boyfriend to take care you while you recover." Ross said with a smirk, and now it was Laura's turn to roll her eyes.

"Shut up." Laura said, and then Ross leaned in to kiss her. It was sweet and full emotion. Then it got more passionate. After about two minutes they broke the kiss up because they heard Stormie and Vanessa come in. They walked around the corner to see Laura awake.

Vanessa ran over to where Laura and Ross were and she hugged Laura tightly.

"I'm glad you're okay, I was so worried about you." She said and Laura smiled. Vanessa broke the hug up and stepped back to look at Laura.

"Sweetie, how are you feeling?" Stormie asked.

"I feel like I've been asleep for 3 days and my right side hurts."

"The doctor will probably give you pain medication when he comes to check on you." Stormie said.

"Okay." Laura said. "I would come to Hawaii and have to get surgery."

"I know right? Things have always happened to you when you leave home."

"Remember when we went to Florida like three years ago and I tore my ACL trying to play volleyball?" Laura said, and Vanessa started laughing.

"Or the time when we were in New York and you sprained your ankle trying to walk in heels?"

"Laura, you're a mess." Ross said.

"I know." She whined, and Ross couldn't help but smile.

"I'm going to go call Mark and tell him that you're up." Stormie said, and she got up and left.

"I'm going to go with Stormie because being around you two makes me feel like the third wheel." Vanessa said, following Stormie's tracks.

About 25 minutes later everyone else was in Laura's hospital room. All of them had told her that they were glad that she was okay. They even stopped by the gift shop on their way to the hospital to get her a Get Well card and balloon.

"I can't believe you had appendicitis and didn't know it." Raini said.

"That explains all the pain you were in. When it happened to me, it was the most excruciating pain ever." Calum said.

"I know, it was horrible. I kind of downplayed it a lot though. Like, I didn't act like it was hurting as bad as it was." Laura said.

"I never would've guessed appendicitis." Rydel said.

"Yeah, I just thought you were pregnant." Riker said casually, and Laura and Ross started laughing.

"So it was you who gave everyone the idea that I was pregnant!" Laura said, and Riker laughed.

"No, I was the one who was man enough to ask the question that everyone wanted to ask." Riker said, and everyone started laughing.

"Anyways, I'm glad you're okay little sis." Rocky said. He raised his fist for a fist bump and Laura did the same thing.

"Laura, this is going to sound really weird, but can I see your scar?" Ryland asked, and Laura rolled her eyes.

"Oh, not you too!"

"What?"

"Ross said the same thing."

"I just want to see if it's shaped like a star." Ryland said, and Laura shook her head.

"You two are just a like."

"I'm going to take that as a complement."

"Stormie, when can I leave here?" Laura asked.

"You just had surgery less than four hours ago and you want to leave?" Stormie asked.

"Yes, I don't want to be here anymore. Plus I have a super-hot boyfriend to take care of me while I recover." She said, doing the air quotes while she said that last part.

"Well, you do." Ross said, and she rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

**A/N: Laura's okay, there was a cute little Raura moment in there and everything is okay...maybe! So I guess you guys have figured out that it was appendicitis. Shout out to Hikari Witch for being the FIRST to guess it. Also, XxFleur1xX, AwkkwardTree,URxGORGEx, XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx, Rosslynch4thewin and Cutiepie143 got the answer right as well. In the next chapter I'm going to do a flashback of how Ross was freaking out and Vanessa and Stormie had to calm him down. :) So see ya then! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I got an idea from LaurenolearyR5 (twitter name) that I was going to add to this chapter but I decided to wait until the next chapter.. I hope you guys like this. The plot that I started in this chapter will continue into the next chapter. Also, since I know you guys have been waiting, I decided not to have this chapter beta'd because that takes a while. The next chapter will be beta'd though, so sorry for any type of mistakes in this chapter. :)**

**BellaR5- That was sooo sweet of you to say. Thank you for reading, you are amazing(:**

**readinghottie16- Aww that's horrible! If you don't mind can you PM me what it was like and everything because I've never had it before. I got the inspiration for her having appendicitis when we were talking about it in class a few weeks ago.**

**romancefanficnerd- You are one of the most amazing reviewers ever! Thank you for reading:)  
**

* * *

Stormie had taken Ross back to the hotel so he could get some clothes to wear because he was going to stay at the hospital with Laura. Vanessa decided not to go back to the hotel and stayed at the hospital to hangout with Laura.

"Vanessa you guys really don't have to stay the night with me." Laura said with a slight smile.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to because you're my sister." Vanessa said.

"Aww that's so sweet."

"Yeah. By the way you should've seen the way Ross was flipping out when we you were in surgery."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he was pacing back and forth for like 45 minutes. Now that we know you're okay it's actually pretty funny."

**Ross was pacing back and forth in the Emergency Room. Everyone had left except for him, Vanessa and Stormie. Stormie was sitting down remaining calm, while Vanessa was leaning against a wall watching Ross pace back and forth.**

"**Ross, can you stop pacing back and forth, you're making me nervous?" Vanessa said and he stopped and walked over to where Vanessa was.**

"**I'm pacing back and forth because I'm nervous. What if something goes wrong? What if it was too late? Who else is going to listen to all my problems? Who else is going to deal with my stupidity? And what about Austin & Ally? What if she's not okay?" Ross babbled and Vanessa decided to interrupt him.**

"**Don't think like that, think positive. I'm sure she's going to be okay." **

"**How do you know?" **

"**To be honest, I don't know. I just want you to calm down."**

"**Alright, I'm calm now." Ross said sitting down on the nearest chair.**

"**Good boy. I think she should be out of surgery in like 15 minutes or so. Do you think you that you can stay like this for another 15 minutes?" Vanessa asked and then she sat down next to Ross.**

"**Maybe."**

Vanessa finished the story and Laura started smiling, then she laughed. Vanessa joined her, and they both laughed together.

"Aww he's so cute." Laura said, sounding like a fan-girl.

"I know. Seriously though being with him has to be the best thing in the world. Why can't I find love?" Vanessa said with a pout.

"What about Riker or Calum?"

"Well Riker's not my type, and I feel like Calum has a crush on Raini."

"Riker's not your type?"

"Yeah he has blonde hair."

And…"

"I don't think that blonde haired guys and brunette girls should be together." Vanessa said. Laura raised an eyebrow at her and Vanessa started laughing. "I was kidding."

"Whatever." Laura said and her phone started vibrating. She flipped it open and read the message.

"Is it from Ross?"

"Yeah, he said that they're on their way back to the hospital."

"I think I changed my mind, I'm going to stay at the hotel tonight."

"Why?"

"Cause I just realized that if I'm here alone with you and Ross I'd be like the third wheel."

"Okay, fine but you better be here first thing in the morning."

"Duh." Vanessa said and she walked over and gave Laura a hug. "I'm going downstairs to wait for them to come back."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Vanessa said and with that she walked out of the hospital room.

15 minutes later Ross walked in and sat down on the chair next to the hospital bed. They stared in to each other's eyes until Laura broke the silence.

"I guess it's just me and you." Laura said.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Laura said glancing over at Ross who looked exhausted.

"That's cool."

"You know you can sleep with me right?" Laura said and she moved over to make room from him.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? We've slept together before." Laura said sounding slightly offended and Ross chuckled.

"You just had surgery."

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting about that."

"Wow." Ross said and then he got up and sat on the bed next to Laura.

"I don't want to be here." Laura whined and Ross giggled.

"Maybe next time you'll think before you rupture your appendix."

"Yeah, next time I'll think first." Laura said sarcastically. "Do you think I'll be able to leave tomorrow?"

"No, don't you have to stay here for like two days? Plus you can't even walk yet."

"They won't let me walk. They said I have to wait 24 hours before engaging in physical activities."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You poor thing." Ross said and he kissed her forehead. Laura leaned in to kiss Ross and he pulled back.

"What was that for?"

"Remember no engaging in physical activities." Ross said with a smirk and Laura pouted. "You're such a dork."

"Whatever." Laura said and then Ross smiled at her. He pulled her in for a kiss. It was really long, longer than any of their other kisses. After a while they broke it up, both longing for air.

"Surgery has made you a better kisser." Ross said and Laura elbowed him. "Ow."

"That's what you get." Laura said with a yawn.

"My baby's tired."

"Yeah she is. She's had a long day."

"Yeah she has, wait why are we speaking in third person?"

"You started it."

"Oh yeah." Ross said. He layed down and pulled Laura's head on to his chest, but was careful that he didn't hurt her. Within five or so minutes she was asleep.

Two days later…

Laura was released from the hospital yesterday and is back home or at the hotel at least. Everyone is sitting at the table eating breakfast and Laura came out of her room walking slowly and sat down at the table next to Ross. He smiled at her and put his arm around her.

"Good morning." Laura said softly.

"Good morning." Everyone said at the same time.

"Are you still in pain?" Stormie asked.

"Not really." Laura responded.

"Are you lying?" Riker asked and Laura looked up at him.

"No, this time I'm serious. It hurts a little, but I took my pain medicine so it should stop hurting soon."

"Good girl." Ross said and Laura smiled.

"We should do something today." Rocky said.

"Yeah we should, what do you guys want to do?" Rydel said.

"How about an amusement park?" Ryland suggested.

"That sounds really fun." Raini said happily.

"Guys we can't go to an amusement park." Ross said glancing over at Laura.

"Oh yeah." Ryland said.

"No, you guys should go. I'll just stay here and watch T.V. I don't want to ruin your vacation." Laura said.

"Are you sure?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"I'm staying with you." Ross said.

"Okay." Laura said with a smile.

"So we're going to leave soon, are you sure you two will be okay here by yourselves?" Mark asked.

"Yeah we'll be fine." Ross said.

"Okay." Stormie said.

Everyone ate the rest of their breakfast, and they made light conversation with each other. As usual Ross and Laura would glance at each other and smile.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ross, I have bad news for you." Riker said when Ross walked into their room.

"What?" Ross said.

"Maia just tweeted, "In Hawaii shooting with codyc. #ilovehawaii." She's here." Riker said and Ross's mouth made an O-shape.

"She's here?"

"Yeah, and she's with Cody, Laura's BFF." Riker said jokingly and Ross glared at him. "Sorry."

"Well this is just great." Ross said and he plopped down on the bed.

"It could be worst."

"How?"

"I don't know, but it could be." Riker said and then he heard Stormie call him. "Gotta go, I'll see you later."

"Okay." Ross said and Riker walked out. He stayed in the room for an additional five minutes before going to look for Laura. He walked into the living room and saw that she wasn't there.

"Laura." Ross called.

"I'm in here." Laura called back from her room. Ross walked in and saw that Laura was laying down so he walked over to her and layed down next to her.

"So LaurLaur what do you want to do today?"

"It doesn't matter as long as we don't stay here all day."

"Let's go take a walk to the beach and watch the sunset." Ross suggested.

"Aw, that's what we did on our first date."

"I know." Ross said and Laura smiled. "Hey did you know that Maia and Cody are here shooting a movie together?"

"No, they are? I didn't know that Cody knew Maia."

"Neither did I." Ross said.

"I wonder how they met."

"Me too." Ross said and then he decided to change the subject. "What do you want for your birthday?"

"Nothing."

"Really? You're gonna play the 'I don't want anything.' game and then if I don't get you anything you get mad at me because I didn't get you something." Ross said rolling his eyes and Laura started laughing.

"Ross, I really don't want anything. I already have everything I need."

"Okay I guess I have to figure out what to get you on my own."

"I don't want anything."

"Ugh, I don't like you."

"Sure you don't." Laura said with a smirk.

"No I really don't like you." Ross said returning the smirk. Laura moved over closer to Ross and brought her face down to meet his and their lips merged. He smiled and kissed her back. She tried to break the kiss up but he pulled her back. Now it was her turn to smile. When they finally decided to break up the kiss they were both breaking heavily and needy for air.

"Wow, if that's what you do when you don't like me then I wonder what would happen if you hated me." Laura said with a smirk and Ross chuckled.

"Okay maybe I do like you."

"That's what I thought."

"Let's go take a walk." Ross said.

"Okay."

Ross and Laura got up and were walking around the hotel holding hands and acting all giddy. They decided to go to the hotel's Starbucks to get smoothies. They were 3rd in line, behind a business man and another couple who were standing in front of them.

"Are you sure you can drink smoothies? You won't get sick or anything?" Ross said.

"Totally. They said no solid foods for 5 days but smoothies and soup and gogurt are fine." Laura said and Ross rolled his eyes at the gogurt part.

The couple in front of them turned around. Ross and Laura looked up and it was Maia and Cody.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Cody said before giving Laura a hug. Ross rolled his eyes at that and it didn't go unnoticed by Maia or Laura.

"Vacation with the cast and Ross's family. What are you guys doing here?" Laura asked.

"Shooting a movie with Maia. You guys know her right?"

"Yeah, we know her." Laura said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Nice to see you again Laura. Ross." Maia said.

"Laura, I was thinking about texting you today I miss you so much. You look great. I really like the whole dark hair on the top, light hair on the bottom thing." Cody said and Ross raised his eyebrow.

"I miss you too." Laura said sounding nonchalant.

"Wow this is such a coincidence." Maia said. Laura was trying so hard not to give Maia a dirty look.

"Yeah, it is." Ross said.

An awkward silence passed so Cody decided to break the silence.

"Um, well this is awkward. I guess we'll be seeing you guys around." Cody said.

"Yeah totally." Laura said.

"Wait I have an idea, why don't we all hang out tonight?" Cody suggested and Ross and Maia both said no at the same time. "Come on it'll be fun."

"I don't know about that." Laura said.

"I haven't seen you in forever we have to catch up." Cody said with a smile.

"Yeah we'd love to but we have plans tonight." Ross said putting his arm around Laura. This made Laura smirk.

"Yeah we do, but we'll see you guys around." Laura said and she and Ross walked away. When they got far enough away she looked up at him and smirked.

"What?" Ross said genuinely confused.

"Oh nothing." Laura said still smirking.

"Okay, tell me."

"You were so jealous."

"I was not."

"Okay whatever you say."

"You still think I was jealous don't you."

"Yup."

"Maybe I was, but it's because I don't want to lose you." Ross said and Lara started smiling.

"As long as you keep being the most amazing boyfriend in the world, you don't have to worry about that."

"I might be an amazing boyfriend, but you are an even more amazing girlfriend."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Don't argue, because it's true."

"Whatever you say." Laura said and Ross smirked because he knew he had won the argument.

"We still have a few hours until sunset, what do you want to do until then?"

"Let's go watch a movie."

"Every time we watch a movie together, we either fall asleep or ended up making out." Ross said.

"Exactly."

"Oh. You are the best girlfriend ever, let's go." Ross said and pulled Laura upstairs.

A few hours passed and now Ross and Laura were sitting on the beach looking at the stars. The sun had gone down15 minutes prior and now they were just sitting there.

"Well this is really romantic." Laura said.

"Yeah, there's nothing more romantic than a beach in Hawaii." Ross responded.

"This is amazing. The only bad thing is we have to leave in like 4 days."

"That's the only bad thing? You really are acting like you didn't have surgery."

"It's not that big of a deal."

"You scared me to death because I thought something was going to happen to you and it wasn't that big of a deal?" Ross exclaimed and Laura chuckled.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay I guess."

Ross gave Laura a piggy back ride up the beach and then they stopped at the hotel's restaurant.

"We're going to eat?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Ross said and Laura rolled her eyes. She jumped of his back but it caused a pain in her stomach. She groaned and Ross turned around to look at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just jumped down too hard."

"Be careful."

They walked into the restaurant and Laura glanced over to the right side of the restaurant. She saw Maia and Cody sitting there conversing. She slightly gagged and then turned her attention back to Ross.

"What were you looking at?" Ross asked and then Laura pointed to Maia and Cody.

"Oh."

"We can leave if you want." Laura said in a low voice.

"No, it's okay." Ross said and then the host walked over to them.

"Table for two?" He said and Ross nodded. Ross and Laura were both hoping that they weren't close to Maia and Cody. Their hopes were crushed when the host stopped at the table that was right next to them.

"Um can we have another table?" Laura asked.

"Sorry, this is the only table available." The host said.

"It's fine." Ross said and Laura looked up at him. "Really, it's fine."

"Okay, your waiter will be with you shortly."

"Hey guys." Cody said and Ross rolled his eyes. This didn't go unnoticed by Laura and she put her hand on his, causing him to smile.

"Hey." Laura said with a smile.

"How are you?" Cody said.

"We're good, how are you guys." Ross said trying not to sound annoyed.

"Good. It's great seeing you guys." Maia said with a wink.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Laura said sounding half annoyed. She got up and walked in the direction by the restrooms.

"I'll be right back." Cody said and he got up and left, leaving Maia and Ross by themselves. Maia got up and sat in the seat that Laura was sitting in.

"Hey Ross."

"Hey."

"So what's going on?"

"Nothing really."

"Guess what."

"What?"

"I finally found my pink rash guard from Puerto Rico." Maia said and Ross chuckled.

"Really? You've been looking for that since like March." Ross said sounding slightly interested.

"That's what I thought. I didn't think that I'd find it."

"Neither did I, I thought it was lost forever."

"Everyone thought it was lost forever. I really miss Puerto Rico."

"So do I. It's so beautiful there." Ross said.

"Right." Maia said and they both started laughing. Before Ross knew it Maia was kissing him. He was in complete shock and couldn't do anything. After a few seconds he realized what was going on and he pulled back.

"What the heck was that?" Ross exclaimed angrily.

"I'm so sorry." Maia said sounding genuine.

"No you're not. Even if me and Laura do break up, do you seriously think that I'd be with you?"

"Ross, I'm being serious. I didn't mean for that to happen." Maia said and she moved back to her original table.

"Whatever." Ross said and then Cody came back and sat down across from Maia.

"Ross, Laura told me to tell you that she went back to the room." Cody said and Ross started panicking.

"Did she say why?"

"She said something about being sick to her stomach." Cody said and Ross relaxed thinking that it had something to do with her appendix.

"Okay, I'm going to go check on her." Ross said and he got up and left.

"Did something happen?" Cody asked and Maia shook her head no.

Ross started to go back upstairs but he was stopped by fans that recognized him. Ross, being the sweetheart that he was, gave them all autographs and took pictures with all of them. When Ross finally got upstairs he went opened the door and walked in. He walked to the living room and saw Rydel, Riker and Rocky sitting on the couch.

"Guys, have you seen Laur?"

"Yeah she's in the room with Raini and Vanessa." Rydel said.

"Dude what did you do to her? She's been crying for like 20 minutes." Rocky added.

While Rocky and Riker were explaining to Ross what had happened when Laura got back to the room, Laura was telling Raini and Vanessa what happened at the restaurant.

"Are you sure it was Ross?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Laura said.

"Not saying that I don't believe you or anything but, Laura come on. Ross is in love with you I don't think he'd cheat on you, especially with Maia." Raini said.

"I have to agree with Raini. If you say that's what you saw than I believe you, but I don't think Ross would do that."

"I didn't think that he would either until I saw what I saw." Laura said still sobbing.

"Are you going to talk to him, you know give him a chance to explain?" Raini asked.

"I don't know yet. Right now I just want to yell at him, but I don't know how I'm going to feel when I actually talk to him." Laura said and then added, "I know you guys want to comfort me and everything but I kind of want to be alone right now."

"Okay, we'll leave you alone. Come on Raini." Vanessa said and then they walked out of the room and went to the living room.

When they got into the living room, Raini walked over to Ross and slapped his arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" Ross said rubbing his arm.

"For cheating on Laura."

"I know this sounds cliché , but I can explain."

"Okay, explain." Vanessa said crossing her arms.

"Maia kissed me, I didn't kiss her and after I realized what was going on pulled away and that was it." Ross said.

"Are you sure?" Vanessa said raising her eyebrow.

"Yes! Do you really think that I would cheat on Laura? I love her."

"Then why don't you go talk to her?" Raini asked.

"I'm scared."

"Scared?" Riker said and Rocky snickered.

"Yeah, I'm scared she'll break up with me." Ross said and with a frown.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ross, go tell her what really happened. You two are great together and I don't want it to be ruined." Rydel said.

"I agree with Rydel, please go talk to her. I don't like seeing her like this." Vanessa said.

"Okay, I'm going to go talk to her. Can you guys leave though?" Ross asked.

"What?" Riker said at the same time Rydel said, "Sure."

"Yeah let's give them some privacy." Raini said.

They all got up and left the hotel room while Ross got up and walked towards the room Laura was in.  
Ross walked into the room and immediately heard sniffles coming from Laura. It broke it heart knowing that the girl he loves was crying.

He turned the light on and walked over to the bed. He saw Laura laying down. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks were moist. If his heart wasn't broken before, it certainly was now.

"Laura I didn't kiss her." Ross started, getting right to the point.

"Ross I saw you kissing her, how could you do that to me?" Laura said, sounding more hurt than angry.

"She kissed me. I was shocked but when I realized what happened I pulled away."

"Why should I believe you?" Laura said sitting up. Ross took his hand and used it to wipe her tears.

"Because I would never hurt you. Because I love you. Because I don't like her. And because I'm not like that."

"But I saw..."

"I know, but you have to believe me when I say that I'm telling the truth." Ross said and Laura's phone started vibrating.

She flipped her phone open and answered it. "Hello?" Laura nodded her head while she was listening and then she opened her mouth shocked. She finally said, "Really? Thanks for telling me. I'll talk to you later. Bye"

Laura hung up the phone and looked at Ross.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." Laura said looking down.

"For what?"

"Not believing you when you said she kissed you. That was Cody, and he told me everything."

"Really? So you know that it wasn't me?"

"Yes now I know that it wasn't you. I'm sorry for not believing you."

"It's okay." Ross said and he smiled.

Laura smiled, wiped the rest of we tears and crawled down to the end of the bed. She sat on his lap and then gently pressed her lips to his. Ross sighed and pulled her closer, which made her smile into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist while her hands reached their way into his soft hair. This made him grip her waist tighter deepen the kiss.  
She moved even closer to him and his hands ran up her thighs.

"Slow down, tiger." She said, breathing heavily. Ross looked at her and started laughing. "What?"

"Look at how red and swollen I mad your lips." Ross said taking his phone out so Laura could use the camera to see her lips. When she saw her lips she started laughing too.

"This is all your fault."

"I am so sorry." Ross said sounding unapologetic.

"Sure you are." Laura said with a smirk.

A/N: I wrote this on my phone so if there are mistakes then I'm sorry. I'll fix it on the computer when I get home. I'm thinking about doing one or two more chapters (unless you guys have anymore adventures that you want them to go on, I'll use all your ideas.), then that's the end of this story. No more sequels. But don't worry I'm working on a Raura one-shot and another chapter for "Couples & Complications".


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This picks up where the last chapter left off. It's cute and fluffy. I think this chapter might be the last and if this isn't the last then the next chapter will be the last.  
**

* * *

"I am." Ross said smiling and Laura smiled back at him. She got off of him and sat down right beside him. He put his arm around her, and brought her closer. "Laura."

"Yeah?" She said in a tired voice.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She said yawning.

"Someone's sleepy."

"That and I'm thirsty, hungry and I have to use the bathroom but I'm too tired to do any of them." She said a Ross chuckled.

He picked her up, bridal style and laid her down at the top of the bed. He smiled at how cute she looked and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to go take a shower, and then I'll be back."

"Okay, don't take forever." Laura said and Ross smiled.

"I won't."

With that, Ross left Laura in the room and went to go take a shower. When he left the bedroom, and went to the living room everyone was still gone. He went to the room he was sharing with Ryland and Rocky and got his pajamas. Then he went to the bathroom to take a shower.

He was in the shower for a good, 20 minutes before he heard a loud thud. He quickly turned off the water, grabbed a towel to put around his torso and then ran to the room.

"Laura, are you okay." He screamed in a panic.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just fell off the bed." Laura said, while getting up. Ross chuckled at this.

"How did that happen?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Laura said and the she sat back down on the bed and turned to look at him. She looked him up and down and involuntarily bit her lip. Ross smirked at her.

"I'm guessing you like what you see."

"I don't want to talk about it."

He pulled her closer to him so that there was no space between. She decided to take initiative by wrapping he arms around his neck and kissing. He gasped but it sounded similar to a moan which made her break up their kiss and smirk. She felt accomplished because she could such a reaction from him.

"I thought you were tired."

"I was but you know falling out of bed kind of wakes a person up." Laura said in a sassy and sarcastic tone.

"You're not allowed to hang out with Calum anymore. His sass is rubbing off on you." Ross said trying not to laugh.

"Oh whatever." Laura said and then she heard Ross's stomach growl. "How about I make you some pancakes?"

"Really?"

"Sure." Laura said. She got up and went to the kitchen while Ross went to put his clothes on. After he got dressed he made his way to the kitchen.

"Thank god my mom went grocery shopping." Ross said sitting down at the table while Laura started cooking.

"Yeah thank god. I was almost out of gogurt."

"You should've laid off of the gogurt as a kid."

"Why?"

"Because I think it stunted your growth." Ross said and Laura rolled her eyes.

"Ha ha very funny."

"I thought it was." Ross said smiling at her.

Laura shook her head at him and continued what she was doing. A short time had passed and the pancakes were done. Laura put them on a plate and walked over to where Ross was sitting.

"Are you sure these are safe to eat?" Ross asked jokingly.

"Even if they were I'm pretty sure you'd still eat them. You eat everything else." Laura said. Ross rolled his eyes at her and started eating. After taking two bites he smiled.

"Oh my god, Laura will you marry me and make me pancakes everyday til death do us par." Ross said joking around and Laura started laughing.

"I take it you like them."

"I love them."

"Yay." She said happily.

The two of them were making light conversation when they heard the door being opened. They looked over their shoulders and saw that everybody was coming back.

"Hey guys." Stormie said walking over to Ross and giving him a kiss on the cheek and doing the same with Laura.

Everyone else walked in and they saw Ross and Laura sitting together so they took that as a good sign.

"Hey guys what did we miss?" Raini said sitting down at the table with Rydel, Vanessa and Riker.

"Nothing much, we're just getting married." Ross said and everyone's jaws dropped.

"You're what?" Stormie, Mark, Riker and Vanessa said all at the same time.

"I knew Laura was pregnant." Riker said and Ryland and Rocky snickered. Laura glared at them causing them to stop laughing.

"Yay a Raura wedding." Rydel said happily.

"Guys he's joking." Laura said.

"Oh thank goodness." Stormie and Vanessa said at the same time.

"That sucks. Laura I want you to officially be my sister." Rydel said and Laura hugged her.

"One day Rydel one day." Laura said.

"I want to be a bride's maid." Raini said randomly.

"I'm not getting married until after I become president." Laura said joking around.

"Aw man, so you're never going to marry me. This sucks." Ross said with a pout and Laura glared at him. This made everyone laugh.

"The whole president thing was really clever Laura. High five!" Calum said before high fiving Laura.

"Oh Calum I forgot to say thanks for turning my girlfriend into a sass master. I really appreciate it." Ross said and Calum and Raini laughed at this.

"No problem dude. Glad I could help." Calum said sarcastically and Ross rolled his eyes but couldn't help but laugh.

"Guys lets watch a movie." Riker suggested.

"Sure which one?" Vanessa asked.

"I don't know I'll check." Riker said walking over to the living room and flipping through channels. "Oooh Wizard of Oz is on."

"It is?" Raini squealed and she ran towards the living room at the speed of light.

Everyone soon followed her and they were all sitting there. Ross finally finished his pancakes and got up to put his dish in the sink.

"Guys as much as I would love to see Dorthy and Toto go to Oz for the 300th time, I'm exhausted so I'm going to go to sleep." Laura said yawning.

"Goodnight." They all said unanimously.

Ross walked out of the kitchen a few seconds afterwards and said "I'm tired too, so I'm going to sleep."

"Yeah yeah goodnight. Now shush the Wizard of Oz is on." Ryland said and Ross made a face.

Ross walked over to where Laura's room was and he saw her sitting on the bed. He smiled at her.

"You're taking Vanessa's spot again?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, when she comes in her, I'll leave." He said and Laura looked at him in disbelief.

"Sure." She said before layed down. He jumped on the bed causing her to bounce up and down and she started laughing. "You're such a child."

"I know you are but what am I?" He said and she started laughing harder. He wrapped her arms around her and she smiled at him.

"I love you."

"I know." Ross said with a smirk and she elbowed him. "I mean, I love you too."

Then they both fell asleep, just like that.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay so chapter 10 will be the last the last chapter. Sigh! I loved writing this story and all the other ones that went along with it. You guys are awesome. Also, I just realized that I have over 100 reviews. That is amazing I love each and everyone of you guys. If you want me to write another Raura or Auslly story than PM me. Or if you have another sequel idea PM me. Last but not least you guys should follow me on twitter, aandalover and my personal (PM me for that). Okay that's it! I hope you all have a Merry Christmas (or whatever holiday you celebrate). Hopeflly, I can be back to writing before New Years. **


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews. I absolutely love MusicBree234's idea for a sequel. I'm going to start working on that a little later. Maybe today or tomorrow. Everyone should go check out her comment and give me some more ideas. Thanks guys I love y'all so much.❤


End file.
